your past may became your future
by kisekinosedai
Summary: Kuroko et Kagami sont tous les deux revenu à l'époque ou ils étaient au collège. Ne sachant quoi faire pour retourné à leur époque, Kuroko sera forcer de revivre sont quotidiens à Teiko, mais cette fois avec Kagami qui revient des états unis plus tôt que prévu. Mais quelle influence aura le changement de sexe du bleu sur son ancienne vie ?


Hello~ et non je ne suis pas morte /SBAF/ et je n'ai pas oublié ''les apparences sont trompeuses'' je travaille sur le nouveau chapitre justement, mais je tenais d'abord à publier cette nouvelle fiction. Je ne sais pas exactement combien elle aura de chapitres vu que chaque chapitre fera plus de 4000 mots (celui-ci atteint les 5900).

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei le mangaka de Kuroko no basket.

Genre : romance, humour, travestie, school life, time travel, hurt/confort, un peu d'action.

Rating : T [contiens des insulte, mais pas de sexe et si il y'en a je ne les décrirais pas je dirais juste qu'ils ont passé une nuit … agité … je vous laisse imaginé u.u (je vous vois venir petits pervers 8B)]

Couple : Fem! Kuroko no harem (Kuroko x kisekinsedai+Kagami) les paires finales sont … hi-mi-tsu 8D !

Résumé :

Kuroko et Kagami sont tous les deux revenu à l'époque ou ils étaient au collège. Ne sachant quoi faire pour retourné à leur époque, Kuroko sera forcer de revivre sont quotidiens à Teiko mais cette fois avec Kagami qui revient des états unis plus tôt que prévu. Quelle influence aura le changement de sexe du bleu sur son ancienne vie ?

J'espère que sa vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ^3^

Parole : ''….''

Au téléphone : « …. »

Traduction : […..]

POV (point of view)

* * *

Kuroko POV (point of view)

Ce jour, fut le début du Recommencement pour moi.

Les rayons de soleils vinrent caresser ma peau blanche et pale, causant ainsi mon réveil. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux découvrant en premier le plafond blanc de ma chambre, me redressant petit à petit sans oublier de jeter un œil à mon réveil.

Notre coach nous avait demandé de nous lever exceptionnellement tôt en ce dimanche matin, (du moins je croyais qu'on été dimanche) pour nous entrainer.

Il est vrai que nous avions remporté la Winter cup, mais de justesse, chacun de nos match étaient gagner avec un point d'écart seulement, y compris le dernier contre Rakuzan, même si lors de ce match Akashi n'était même pas présent pour on ne sait quelle raison. C'est pour cela que nous ne devions pas nous relâcher après une seule victoire seulement.

Doucement mais surement, j'émerger de sous ma couverture, m'ébouriffant les cheveux de ma main gauche, je devais penser à me les coupé plus tard, ils avaient beaucoup trop poussés. Je me dirigeais lentement vers ma salle de bain encore à moitié endormis, puis une fois devant le levier je m'aspergeai la tête d'eau froide pour bien être réveiller. Mais apparemment la vue qu'offrait mon miroir me donna l'impression que j'étais encore en plein rêve … ou en plein cauchemar. Je ré ouvris donc le robinet pour me ré asperger d'eau, mais ce reflet demeurait encore et toujours … après quelques pincements douloureux aux bras, je compris que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Mes cheveux avaient poussaient, mais beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, ils atteignaient mes hanches à présent. Mes cils étaient plus long et mon visage plus rond …J'avais aussi rétrécie de plusieurs centimètre, je devais à présent faire ma taille quand j'étais au collège c'est-à-dire environs 155 centimètre … Ce qui me choqua le plus fut mon tour de poitrine … un bonnet C je suppose.

Malgré le choque que je vivais intérieurement, mon visage gardait toujours cette éternelle expression de joueur de poker.

Je revins vers ma chambre, et je remarquai maintenant que j'étais pleinement éveillé qu'elle avait changé, ou du moins était redevenu comme elle était quand j'étais encore en première année collège. J'ouvris mon armoire espérant au moins trouver mon uniforme de Seirin, même si je doutais qu'il ne m'aille encore vu ma taille. Mais ce que je vis à la place était l'uniforme féminin de Teiko.

Ou suis-je donc tomber ?

Kagami POV

J'entendis mon réveil sonnet … un réveil ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir acheté ? Peut importe, ne désirant pas me faire gronder par la coach, je me réveiller à contre cœur pour aller m'habiller rapidement vu que l'heure de notre entrainement matinal était arrivé … Mais bordel ou étais passé mon uniforme de basket et ou suis-je ? Ce n'est pas mon appart mais sa me semble familier …

Ma chambre quand j'étais au collège ? Je suis donc … en Amérique ? Comment sa se fait ? j'ai même l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques centimètres.

Je pris mon portable, qui avait lui aussi étais remplacer par le model que j'avais au collège, puis cherchai le numéro du coach et celui de Kuroko … mais aucun des deux n'y figurais. Je sortie de ma chambre et descendis les marches me dirigeant vers la salle à manger … je ne m'étais pas trompé je suis bien dans ma maison en Amérique, mais quand es ce que je suis rentré ?

''good morning Taiga, you're not dressed yet? Hurry up you'll be late for school'' dit ma mere. [Bonjour Taiga, tu n'es pas encore habillé? Fait vite tu va être en retard pour l'école.]

MA MERE? Mais n'est' elle pas sensé être à paris?

''we're Sunday, i don't have class today… and when the hell did come back from paris? '' [On est dimanche, j'ai pas cour aujourd'hui … et quand es tu rentré de paris?]

''stop kidding, you know I had never been to Paris, but some day i'd like to go there … don't change the topic we're not Sunday, today Monday and the day you'll enter middle school.'' [arrête de plaisanter, tu sais que je ne suis jamais allé à paris, mais un jour j'aimerais bien aller là-bas… ne change pas de sujet, aujourd'hui c'est lundi et le jour ou tu rentre au collège.''

''EH? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ? I wasn't in japan just yesterday?" [EH! QU'ES CE QUI SE PASSE ICI BORDEL? N'étais je pas au japon juste hier?

"Taiga, you're starting to be annoying, go dress up I will drive you to your school." Dit le père. [Taïga, tu commences à m'énerver, va t'habiller je vais te conduire à ton école.]

Je jeter un œil au calendrier, on été bien au printemps, et c'était bien l'année ou j'étais entré au collège… si c'est un blague … c'est vraiment très non mais vraiment très bien monté. Mais si je suis bel et bien au collège sa voudrais dire que j'ai remontais dans le temps. Tous simplement impossible…

Je suivis l'ordre de mon père et remontai de ma chambre, me creusant la mémoire pour me souvenir du numéro de quelqu'un à seirin … n'importe qui … et c'est celui de Kuroko qui me revint à l'esprit.

« Kuroko ? »

« Qui es-ce ? » répondit une voie féminine.

« C'est bien le numéro de téléphone de Kuroko Tetsuya ? »

« Oui, c'est moi »

« EH ? Pourquoi as-tu une vois si féminine ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi-même, ce matin je me suis réveiller ainsi. Mais pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Kagami Taiga baka.»

« Kagami-kun ? dit moi, es ce que rien de bizarre n'est… »

« Bizarre ? Non, a part le fait que je suis en Amérique et que je me retrouve 3 ans dans le passé non rien de spécial… »

« Mon hypothèse est juste alors … Nous sommes retourné quatre ans dans le passé non pas trois.. »

« Et comment on fait pour retourner à notre époque »

« wakanai …» [je ne sais pas]

« taku … je vais essayer de revenir au japon le plus tot possible »

« Essaie de te faire transférer à Teiko pendant que tu y es ... »

« ok … et je ne me fais toujours pas à ta voie »

« J'aimerais retrouver ma voie et mon physique masculin, je ne m'y fait pas non plus … »

« Je raccroche, garde bien ton portable en cas d'urgence et préviens moi des changements et des personnes qui sont au courant qu'on a remonté le temps »

« hai, ja nee » [a plus]

« ja »

J'enfilais mon uniforme de collège et me dépêchai de rejoindre mon père devant le portail du manoir ... (eh oui, ils sont riche u_u)

'' dad … i want to come back to Japan…'' [Papa j'ai envie de retourner au japon.]

''what? But you did agree yourself to come with us to America, why did you change your mind so suddenly?'' [quoi? Mais tu as toi même accepté de nous accompagner en Amérique, pourquoi as tu change d'avis aussi soudainement?]

''I have something important to do there …'' [j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire la bas …]

''understand … but um … see, I will send you there next year ok?" [Compris … mais um … je vais t'y transférer l'année prochaine. Ok ?]

"WHAT? I want to go now" [quoi? Je veux y aller maintenant.]

"I want to see first if you're mature enough to stay there by yourself, you know neither I nor your mother can come with you there, we had our company here. You're still a 12 years old boy" [j'ai envie de voir d'abord si tu es assez mature pour rester la bas tous seul, tu sais que ni moi ni ta mère ne pouvons t'y accompagner, on a notre entreprise ici. Et tu n'as que 12 ans.]

" But … understand…" [Mais … compris …]

Désolé Kuroko tu va devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps…

POV KUROKO

Le collège n'avait pas changé … normal étant donné que j'étais à présent revenu en arrière … se n'est pas une si mauvaise chose …

Peut être que je vais pouvoir changé certaines choses, comme faire venir Kise dans l'équipe un peu plus tot …

J'avais enfilé un pantalon au lieu de la jupe de mon uniforme, bandé ma poitrine (ce qui était affreusement étouffant et douloureux) et coupé mes cheveux rapidement pour ainsi avoir l'air d'un garçon, étant donné que l'équipe de basket de Teiko ne prenait pas de filles.

J'utilisai ma misdirection pour parcourir le collège, évitant les personnes qui demandaient aux premières années de rejoindre leur club, me dirigeant vers le club de basket. Une fois là-bas j'inscrivis mon nom sur la feuille sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive puis partie vérifier que la classe ou j'étais au collège n'avait pas changé en consultant le panneau d'affichage, et c'était bien la même qu'avant et mon nom était toujours Kuroko Tetsuya malgré le fait que je sois maintenant une … fille.

''Ne ne tu ne trouve pas le blond la bas super craquant ? '' Entendis je dire une fille

''Il est carrément sexy … mais n'est t'il pas le nouveau mannequin Kise Ryouta ?'' répondit son amie.

''EH un mannequin ?''

''Tu n'as pas lu le dernier numéro du magasine xxxx ? ''

''Non tu me le prêteras plus tard ?'' …

Kise venait de débuter sa carrière de mannequin, il n'était donc pas encore très connu. Je fut content(e) de revoir mon ancien, ou future maintenant, coéquipier espérant qu'il soit lui aussi comme Kagami le Kise du future. Mais comment puis-je en être sur ?

''Kise-kun ?''

Le blond sursauta surpris par ma soudaine apparition, mais repris néanmoins son sang froid et aborda un sourire Colgate qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille ''oui ? Bonjour~ comment connais tu mon nom ?''

Ce n'est pas le Kise du future, j'en conclu donc qu'il n'y a que Kagami et moi qui avons nos souvenirs…je réfléchis rapidement à quoi répondre à sa question … ''je t'ai vu dans un magasine … je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais le mannequin dans cette revu … par simple curiosité.''

''soka~comment tu t'appelles ?''

''Kuroko Tetsuya desu.''

''Nous sommes dans la même classe, j'ai vu ton nom dans la liste tout à l'heure~'' Rien d'étonnant de la part du blond, ayant été … ou sera le copieur de l'équipe de basket de Teiko, cela nécessité une très grande capacité de mémorisation. '' Fessons le chemin ensemble jusqu'en classe … Si sa ne te dérange pas ... je ne connais encore personne et je me disais peut que …'' dit-il timidement.

J'hochai la tête et marchai à coté du blond qui n'arrêtait pas de me parler de tous et de rien sous le regard envieux de ses fans, pendant que je pensais aux répercutions que ma rencontre avec Kise une année à l'avance pourrais avoir sur le future … Quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentis. Eh, Kagami-kun ?

« je t'appelles pour te dire que je ne pourrais venir au japon que l'an prochain, d'ici là tu pourras te débrouillé ? »

« … je vois … on ne peut rien y faire. »

« Oui, d'ici là n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant des changements qu'il y'aura sur le passé. »

« wakarimasheta, je raccroche » [compris]

Kise me regarda d'un œil curieux, mais ne demanda néanmoins rien, il reprit sa tirade et moi je continuais de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Momoi-chan et Aomine-kun sont aussi dans ma classe, Murasakibara-kun Akashi-kun et Midorima-kun sont tous les trois dans la classe D, l'année prochaine ont sera tous dans la même classe … en troisième année aussi … J'espère que Kagami-kun sera aussi dans notre classe.

Une fois en classe, je pris mon anciens siège c'est-à-dire celui près de la fenêtre, et Kise au lieu de prendre celui qu'il été sensé prendre c'est-à-dire celui à mon opposé, s'installa juste devant moi. Sa devait être l'un des changements qu'avait engendré ma rencontre avec lui aujourd'hui plutôt que dans une année.

Aomine s'était assis juste derrière moi puis s'était aussitôt endormis et Momoi derrière lui.

Notre professeur principal une fois arrivé se présenta puis nous demanda à chacun de décliner notre nom prénom et objectifs. A l'époque j'avais répondu que je n'avais pas d'objectif en particulier à atteindre, mais cette fois j'avais un but et je comptais bien l'atteindre.

'' Kise Ryouta … je n'ai pas de but en particulier mais j'espère me faire des amis à Teiko. '' Dit-il gardant toujours ce sourire commercial aux lèvres. Momoi pendant ce temps essayait désespérément de réveiller Aomine avant que sont tour n'arrive.

''Mo~Dai-chan réveilles toi c'est presque ton tour''

''Urusai na Satsuki…' [t'es bouillante Satsuki]

'Aho-mine'' dit t'elle le frappant cette fois avec un cahier pour le réveiller. C'était pareil que dans mes souvenirs, j'en conclu que ce sont les Aomine et Momoi du passé aussi. Je souris intérieurement puis me levai pour me présenté à mon tour.

''Kuroko Tetsuya desu …''

''EHHHHHHHHHHH'' toutes les personne assises près de moi crièrent de surprise y compris le professeur.

''De… depuis quand est-il là ?''

''Je ne sais pas je viens de le voir.''

Ignorant le brouhaha générale je continuai ma présentation '' … mon objectif … est de faire de l'équipe de basket de Teiko la meilleur au japon.'' Je me rassis remarquant le regard de Kise Aomine et Momoi sur moi.

''Aomine Daiki, je deviendrais LE meilleur joueur de basket du japon car la seul personne qui puisse me battre c'est moi seul.'' Dit-il d'un air arrogant avant de se faire refrappais par Momoi-chan sur la tête.

''Momoi Satsuki, je veux aider Dai-chan mon ami d'enfance à accomplir son rêve'' dit-elle un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout les garçons de la classe. Ces derniers lancèrent des regards meurtriers à Aomine-kun certain se firent moins discret en le menaçant de mort ''shine'' [crève] mais lui ne leur prêta pas attention et se rendormis aussitôt.

Après les présentations, on reçu nos emploies du temps et pendant le deuxième cour commença la leçon. Sa me fit pensé qu'étant donné que je connaissais déjà les réponses à tous les examens et exercices sa me laisserais plus le temps pour m'entrainer au basket, d'enquêter sur pourquoi suis-je retourné dans le passé et savoir pourquoi il n'y a que moi et kagami qui en sommes conscient.

Sur le terrain de basket après les cours.

''Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenu aux nouvelles recrus du club, ici il n'y a que la victoire qui compte, donc ceux qui ne sont la que pour s'amuser n'on rien à faire ici. Es ce clair ?''

''HAI''

''Très bien, nous allons donc faire une évaluation de vos capacité physiques et technique pour déterminer dans quel groupe vous serez.''

Rien n'avait changé … à part le fait que Kise était à présent là au lieu d'être dans le club de football. Et c'est tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à le convaincre de rejoindre ce club avant sa deuxième année.

Etant donné que j'avais toujours ma mémoire, j'avais aussi toujours les techniques que j'avais acquise à Seirin, quoi que la passe cyclone sera difficile à exécuter vu mon physique actuelle. Et je n'allais pas non plus révéler certaines techniques, j'allais me contenter de faire des tires normaux au lieu du phantom shoot, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de caché la misdirection.

Akashi comme il était prévu s'avança vers les sempais et leur proposa un marché, marché qui changea à jamais le basketball à Teiko.

'Que diriez vous d'un match, les nouveaux contre les sempais ? ce match déterminera qui serons les joueurs du 1er groupe.'

'Tu as du cran morveux … si tu tiens tant que sa à te faire écraser pourquoi pas… '

Il venait de traiter Akashi de morveux, on pouvait déjà appeler une ambulance s'il l'avait fait en dehors de l'établissement. Akashi malgré son caractère étais très respectueux du règlement intérieure de l'école, voulant garder sa réputation au près des professeurs et son titre d'élève modèle.

Le future capitaine de Teiko se dirigea vers nous. ''Que ceux qui veulent affronter les sempai avec moi viennent ici, ceux qui on trop peur pour leur vie peuvent allez pleurer sous les jupons de leur mères.''

Je m'avancer vers lui ce que personne ne sembla remarquer, suivit d'Aomine, Murasakibara, Haizaki, Midorima, et enfin Kise.

C'est là la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas dès le départ dans les titulaires. C'est parce que je n'étais pas venu le premier jour.

''Très bien on est 6, l'un d'entre nous restera sur le banc comme remplaçant…''

''summimasen, on est 7.'' [Excusez moi]

''EHHHHH !''

''C'est le gars invisible de ma classe.''

'Intéressant …' murmura Akashi 'bien, on est 7 donc deux d'entre nous resterons sur le banc comme remplaçants… toi blondie (Kise tiqua à l'entente de se surnom) tu restes sur le banc c'est la première fois que tu joue au basket non ? donc observe et apprend, et toi … (il désigna Kuroko) tu m'as l'air plutôt faible physiquement, on te préserve pour au cas où un de nous sois fatigué. Vous autres donner moi les positions dans lequel vous jouer ou en quoi vous êtes spécialiste.'

'Midorima Shintaro, je me débrouille partout, mais je suis meilleur pour les tires à trois point.' 'Aomine Daiki, toutes les positions me vont, me je préfère de loin l'attaque.'

'Murasakibara Atsushi, peu importe.'

'Haizaki Shougo, tous me va'

'Kise Ryouta, je ne sais pas encore, c'est la première fois que je joue au basket hé hé hé.'

'Kuroko Tetsuya, je suis spécialiste en passe.' Répondis-je.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, sa deviens une habitude, ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ?

'Vous avez fini ?' Lança l'un des troisièmes années.

'Deux minutes' répondit Akashi 'Murasakibara tu va être le centre, je vais être le point Guard Aomine et Haizaki se chargerons de l'attaque, Midorima d'où tu peu tiré maximum ?'

'Mon record est la moitié du terrain'

'SUGE.' Crièrent Kise et Haizaki en même temps.

'Tu resteras dans cette zone là alors, ne t'en éloigne sous aucun prétexte.''

''Compris.''

''Kuroko quand tu entreras tu assureras les passes vu que c'est ta spécialité.'' J'hochais la tête doucement.

''Et surtout souvenez vous, gagner est tous ce qui compte, et on va remporter ce match et joué comme si nos vies en dépondent.''

''Mec t'as trop regardé de film'' déclara Haizaki.

''Pardon ?'' Dit Akashi avec un regard disant repete-sa-et-tu-es-sur-d'avoir-dès-maintenant-ton-ticket-en-enfer, se qui fit ravaler sa salive à Haizaki qui murmura un ''non rien'' en première année c'étais encore quelqu'un de gentille et d'innocent, ce n'est qu'en deuxième année qu'il avait commencé à dévier.

Le match commença, après le premier quart le score était de 21-20 en faveur des premières années à la plus grande surprise de tous le monde. Et encore Akashi n'avait même pas utilisé son œil de l'empereur.

'Kuroko-kun tu rentres, tu prends ma place'' dit-il surprenant tous le monde 'j'ai besoin de voir de quoi il est réellement capable, j'ai l'impression qu'il a un talent caché, et je ne me trompe jamais' pensa t-il.

''Ok''

Une fois sur le terrain, j'activai ma misdirection, et disparu du champ de vision de tous le monde.

'omochiroi' [intéressant] dit Akashi comme un enfant à qui on avait offert un nouveau joué.

A la fin du deuxième quart le score était à présent de 63-35 en notre faveur, et je n'avais même eu à tiré ni à utiliser on vanish drive.

''Vous trichez, j'en suis sur. Comment des premières années pourrai nous battre si non ?''

''C'est vrai, la balles atterrit dans vos mains comme par magie… c'est impossible''

''C'est faux, c'est Kuro…'' commença Aomine avant de se faire coupé par Akashi.

''oh … nous avons de mauvais perdant dans ce club, il faut y remédier.'' Dit Akashi un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

''Ce gosse n'est pas normal.''

''Gosse …je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu … ''

''Quoi tu as peur gamin ? Tu cherche ta maman ?''

''Ici ce n'est pas la crèche les morveux''

''On vous pardonne le fait d'avoir trichez vu que vous êtes encore petits.''

Autour de notre capitaine se forma une aura noir qui donna l'impression que la terre tremblait autour de lui, Akashi sortie un ciseau de ses poche, et lança un regard noir aux 3èmes années.

''Ola, c'est dangereux ce truc…''

''C'est le but… je vais pardonner votre … maque de délicatesse … à condition que je ne vous revoie plus trainer devant moi … le premier que je revoie d'entre vous est MORT, et ceux qui croient que je plaisante allez jeter un coup d'œil à mon casier judiciaire…'' Dit-il avant de ce retourné. ''À 10 je me retourne et je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous''

''Il.. il plaisante hein ?''

''10 ''

''Les mecs ne bougeait surtout pas montrez que vous êtes …''

''9''

''..Des hommes''

''8''

''J'y vais moi … il n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaisanté…''

''7''

''6''

Certains s'éclipsèrent.

''5''

Il ne restait plus que 2.

''4''

''3''

''hiiiiiiiii je m'en vais''

''2'' à deux Akashi fit claquer ses ciseaux.

Le dernier pris la fuite.

''1 … 0 '' le rouge se retourna. '' Bien, maintenant les gêneurs sont partie, on peu designer les nouveaux titulaires. ''Dit-il reprenant une expression normal.

''ha ha Akashi c'était bien joué le coup du casier judiciaire j'y aurai presque cru'' dit Aomine tapotant l'épaule du rouge.

''Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie Aomine … mais je te rassure je n'ai …encore … tué personne… juste quelques … idiots qui se sont malencontreusement dresser sur mon chemin.''

''Je … je vois'' dit le bronzé choqué.

''Je vais maintenant designer les titulaire … tous ceux qui on jouer dans le matchs y sont … Kise je n'ai pas pu te faire jouer ,je te ferais un teste pour voir si oui ou non tu mérite d'être un titulaire toi aussi, en attendant va étudier ce sport de plus près en apprenant par cœur les règles et en matant certains matchs ?''

''hai~su''

''Les horaire d'entrainement, sont lundi et mercredi après les cours, et samedi matin à 8 heure. Tous retard sera sévèrement sanctionner, vous pouvez partir.''

.

.

.

.

Une année s'était à présent écoulée, j'étais devenu ami avec Aomine-kun et Momoi-chan de la même façon qu'avant. (Rappelle : il a donné le bâtonné de glace et elle est tombé amoureuse de lui, et il a rencontré Aomine dans le gymnase un soir.) Akashi, parce que mes scores aux examens sont aussi parfait que les tien (étant donner que je connais d'avance tous le programme du collège) et qu'il me soupçonne de caché quelque chose, me surveille de prêt. Kise avait rejoins les titulaire après deux semaines d'entrainement, et avait commençais à tous nous appeler avec le suffixe –cchi, sauf Haizaki qui étais son rival d'après lui. Murasakibara collait Akashi partout ou il allait et suivait ses ordre à la lettre depuis le jour ou il a remis à leur place les troisième années, mais nous étions tous de même ami et nous entendions mieux que dans mes souvenirs, nous déjeunions ensembles parfois même si c'était assez difficile vu qu'on fessait partie de classes différentes, et le soir allions au maji burger avec Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan, Midorima-kun et Kise-kun s'il n'avait pas de photo shoot. J'ai aussi fait l'effort de mieux m'entendre avec Midorima-kun, qui il n'y a pas longtemps avait commencé à m'apporter l'objet porte bonheur du verseau d'après les prédictions d'oha-asa.

Nous avions aussi passé des nuit ensemble pendant les camps d'entrainement et en dehors des camps aussi, dans la résidence d'Akashi, ou dans celle de Momoi ou Midorima, ma maison et celle de Murasakibara, Kise et Aomine ne permettant pas d'accueillir tous le monde.

Nous avons aussi remporté tous les tournois de basket auxquels nous avions participé, ce qui nous a valu le nom de génération des miracles bien plus tôt que prévu, étant des premières années seulement et en vue des score écrasant qu'on inscrivait.

En gros, sa fessait plaisir de revivre encore une fois mes jours à Teiko, et par je ne sais quel miracles personne n'a encore découvert que j'étais une fille et je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser les techniques que j'ai acquis au lycée.

Si ce n'était Kagami-kun qui m'appeler de tant à autre, j'aurai presque oublié que je n'étais pas à mon époque.

Les vacances étaient à présent fini et j'avais quelque peu peur de se qui pourrait arriver cette année, étant donné que Kagami-kun va nous rejoindre.

J'attendais devant ma maison que Kagami-kun arrive pour que je le guide vers le collège.

''oyasashiburi Kuroko''

''Ohayo Kagami-kun oui sa fessait un baille.''

''C'est vrai que le fait que tu sois une fille change un peu, tu es plus petit, tu as de plus long cils et tu es encore plus faible qu'avant, ce qui est drôle c'est que tu n'a quasi pas de poitrine comme la coach''

''Je là bande bakagami''

''Alors c'est du C ou du D ?''

''Du D, l'année dernière c'était du C''

''Une fille ne devrait pas donner ses mensurations aussi facilement Kuroko''

''Je ne suis pas une fille'' dis-je vexé.

''Avant oui, maintenant tu l'es.''

''Je ne le suis pas, sa fait un an que je joue au garçon.''

''wakata wakata tu es un garçon content ?'' [Je comprends]

''hai, ittekimasu.'' [On y va]

Une fois au collège, je m'avançais devant le panneau d'affichage en compagnie de Kagami qui me racontait son année aux états unis. Et comme prévu il y'avait tous nos noms, celui de Kagami y figurait aussi, sa m'a soulagé.

''oula toute la génération des miracles dans la même classe... C'est chaud''

''Sa l'est… tu n'imagine même pas les ennuie qu'on causait au comité de discipline, Akashi finissait tous de même toujours par nous couvrir …''

''KUROKOCCHI'' j'entendis la voie de kise qui se jeta sur moi juste après ''Tu m'as manqué ~.'' Pleurnicha t-il ''je t'ai manqué aussi ne ? ne ? ne ?''

''Pas plus que les autres ne m'on manqué.''

''bouhouhou~ je croyais être ton meilleur ami.''

''On est ami Kise-kun… mais pas plus que je ne le suis avec les autre aussi.'' J'adorai le taquiner ainsi. Les expressions qu'il affichait étaient mignonnes je dois l'avouer.

''Qui es tu ?''

''Kagami Taiga''

''C'est un ami à moi, il vient d'Amérique... Mais est d'origine japonaise''

''Merci Kuroko, je sais me présenter tous seul.''

''Si donner son nom est prénom c'est se présenter… ''

En route vers notre nouvelle classe, Kise ne cessa de me poser des questions en rapport avec Kagami.

''Depuis quand vous connaissez vous ?''

''Deux ans''

''Mais tu as dit qu'il été en Amérique sa veut dire qu'il y'a un ans tu étais en Amérique Kurokocchi ?''

Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il été moins con qu'il en avait l'air.

''Non on c'est rencontrer durant mes vacances la bas on a donc échangé nos numéro de téléphone et depuis en parle.''

''Sa me fait pensé que tu ne m'as pas donné ton numéro de téléphone Kurokocchi. Hidoi~''

''Tu ne me là jamais demander non plus …je te le donnerais plus tard.''

''HAI~''

''T'es aussi brouillant qu'avant merde, ferme la un peu.''

''Avant ?''

Kagami se rendit compte de son erreur et s'empressa de la corrigeai ''par avant je veux dire tout à l'heure idiot.''

''On se demande qui est l'idiot …'' chuchotais-je. Nous arrivâmes en classe, une fois le pied à l'intérieur je vis Akashi me faire signe de la main.

''Tetsuya, on est dans la même classe cette année yorishiku ne … je t'ai laissé une place devant moi.''

Cette phrase dite par une personne normale sonnerais comme une invitation, mais comme elle à été dite par Akashi-kun, sa sonnais plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose, il voulait que je sois devant lui pour qu'il puisse m'observer de plus près je suppose… j'obéis sans discuter, Kagami quand à lui vint s'installer devant moi comme à Seirin, sous les protestations de Kise qui voulait cette place lui aussi.

''Je veux m'assoir à coté de Kurokocchi~'' pleurnicha t-il.

''shine''

''Kurokocchi, il est méchant avec moi …''

''Ryouta tu es assez grand pour régler tes problèmes tous seul'' lui répondit Akashi.

''Tous le monde est si méchant avec moi ~su T.T'' dit-il avant de finalement aller s'installer sur le siège à coté.

''Yo Tetsu !''

''TETSU-KUUUUUN~'' cria Momoi avant de se jeter sur moi sous le regard envieux des garçons de ma classe.

''Ohayo Aomine-kun, Momoi-chan.''

''Bouge le rouquin, devant tetsu c'est ma place''

''Eh ? C'est à moi que tu parles connard ?''

''T'as bien compris, maintenant bouge… et qui tu traite de connard enfoiré ?''

''Et si je ne veux pas.''

''TETSU dit lui de bouger.''

''Depuis quand Tetsuya est devenu votre mère ?''

''Depuis quand Akashicchi est devenu le porte parole de Kurokocchi ?''

''Tu as dit quelque chose Ryouta ? ''

''iye iye .. nandemonai'' dit-il essuyant la sueur qui s'étais installer sur son front.

''Quoi que vous fassiez je ne bougerais pas d'ici maintenant bonne nuit, dit-il avant de s'endormir instantanément.''

''Enfoiré t'es mort.''

''Aomine-kun, laisse Kagami-kun ici il est nouveau ici et comme je suis pour l'instant la seul personne qu'il connaisse c'est à moi de l'aider.'

''Vue comment tu lui dis en dirais que je suis un associable et que je n'ai que toi comme ami su cette planète …''

''T'étais pas sensé dormir toi ?''

''J'ai plus sommeil vous faite trop de bruit.''

''Toi, t'es mort.'' Déclara Aomine avant d'aller s'assoir derrière Momoi qui s'était assise derrière Kise.

''Akashin, kuroshin ohayo''

''Et nous on put ~ murasakibaracchi/mukkun?'' déclarèrent Kise, et Momoi, Aomine s'en fichant royalement.

''Hai ~ ''

''Désespérant''

''Tiens, le paquet de chips que tu m'as demandé hier.''

''Arigatou Akashin ~'' dit-il avant d'aller s'assoir derrière le rouge et manger sa nouvelle friandise.

Midorima arriva à son tour sans saluer personne et s'installa devant Kise 'quel tsundere' pensai-je.

La mâtiner passa rapidement, à la pose déjeuner nous allâmes tous ensemble à la cantine, Haizaki n'étais pas avec nous cette fois ci, il avait commencé à dévier malheureusement…

A la cantine Kagami-kun et moi allâmes nous installer dans une tables près de la fenêtre, et nous fûmes rejoins par la génération des miracles.

''KAGAMI-kun ne monopolise pas Kurokocchi.'' Dit-il avant de s'installer près de moi.

''Tetsu qu'es ce que tu fais encore avec le machin rouge ?'' Demanda Aomine s'installant à ma droite

''Ce n'est pas que je veux m'assoir ici mais il n'y a aucune autre table de libre.'' Dit-il avant de s'installer à coté de Kagami juste devant moi alors qu'il y'avais plusieurs tables de libre encore.

''Bougez'' dit Akashi avant de s'installer à la place qui s'étais créer et qui se situer juste devant moi.

''Akashin fait moi une place'' dit Murasakibara s'installant entre Midorima et Akashi.

''Et si tu commencer par nous présenter ton ami Tetsuya.''

''Je peux me présenter tous …' je coupai Kagami-kun pour ne pas qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui pourrai faire encore plus douté Akashi sur moi.

''Il s'appelle Kagami Taiga, 13 ans, il vient de revenir au japon ayant passé la moitié de son enfance au état unis, je l'ai rencontré sa fait deux ans là-bas, depuis on garde contacte par téléphone.''

''Je vois. Il joue au basket lui aussi ?''

''Oi ! Pourquoi vous parler de moi à la troisième personne alors que je suis présent ?''

''Oui et il va rejoindre le club''

''Ne décide pas à ma place.''

''Parce que tu comptais ne pas rejoindre le club de basket ?''

''Oui … enfin je veux dire non… t'as gagné je vais me taire.''

Akashi remarqua que Kuroko ne voulais pas que Kagami réponde aux questions, il décida donc de changer de cible en les posant justement au rouge.

''Et quel est ta positon au basket ?''

''Peu importe la position, je peux défendre et attaqué en même temps…''

''C'est un joueur du même type qu'Aomine.''

''Ne me compare pas à cette chose aux cheveux rouge/bleu'' dirent-ils en même temps.

''Pourtant c'est la vérité… vous vous ressemblé.''

''tss… mais bon tant que c'est moi ta lumière.''

''Qu'es ce que tu raconte c'est moi sa lumière ! ''

''ehhhhhh ?''

''Kurokocchi trompe Aominecchi avec Kagami ''

''Sa prête à confusion ce que tu viens de dire Kise'' dit Midorima ajustant ses lunettes ''ne me dit pas que tu es toi aussi un fan de manga yaoi ?''

''Yaoi ? Qu'es ce que c'est ?''

''Que quelqu'un lui explique, moi je sèche.''

''Kiseshin c'est quand une sucette au lieu d'aimer un bonbon aime une autre sucette'' expliqua Murasakibara.

''Pourquoi une sucette aimerait-elle un bonbon ?''

''Là n'est pas le sujet ! Tetsu qui est ta lumière ?'' Dit amine se retournant vers moi, mais malheureusement pour lui je m'étais volatiliser grâce à la misdirection.''

''Kuroko teme.'' [Enfoiré]

A ce moment Kagami reçu un message de ma part sur son portable…

POV auteur

« Viens chez moi ce soir, je t'expliquerais… »

Kagami recracha ce qu'il avait bu sur Aomine, et Kise alla lire le message que Kagami avait reçu…

''KUROKOCCHI A INVITER KAGAMI CHEZ LUI POUR L … JNHBKDIHUIILSJDSJJUSUH''

''Ta gueule blondie…'' dit Kagami étouffant Kise avec sa main pour qu'il ne parle pas.

''Pour quoi ?'' o.o Aomine demanda.

''OUIINN KUROKOCCHI EST GAY T.T ''

''Comment Momoi a-t-elle pu arriver à cette conclusion… les filles sont vraiment bizarres… quoi que sa prête à confusion…'' Se demanda Midorima.

''Mais c'est quoi gay et yaoi à la fin ?''

Murasakibara mangeait tranquillement son repas, et Akashi était compte à lui … étrangement calme. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il ne comprenait pas … et toutes ces choses étaient liées au joueur fantôme de Teiko.

''yaoi c'est un mangas ou deux garçon s'aime, et gay c'est un adjectif adresser à un garçon qui en aime un autre d'amour et non d'amitié.'' Tous le monde fut surpris de voir Akashi répondre à la question du mannequin, personne ne s'y attendais vraiment.

''Kurokocchi est gay ? Kagamicchi et Aominecchi ? Aussi ? '' Kise s'évanouie.

''Blondie est mort sa fait un de moins.'' Déclara Kagami ''c'est quand que tu le rejoins truc bleu ?''

''Tu perds rien pour attendre tomate ambulante… et je ne suis pas gay j'ai même de quoi le prouver.''

Aomine sortie de son sac des magasines avec es filles à poitrine surdéveloppé.

''MO~ Dai-chan je croyais les avoir tous confisquer donne moi sa tous de suite ~''

''Et merde …'' murmura Daiki avant de lui aussi partir en courant poursuivit par Momoi.

Kise se réveilla ''j'ai fait un rêve étrange ou Kurokocchi Aominecchi et Kagamicchi s'aimaient…''

Midorima et Kagami l'assommèrent en même temps, ce qui le fit retomber dans les pommes.

''Rappelez moi de tripler l'entrainement de Daiki et Kuroko pour s'être lever de table avant que tous le monde ai fini sont repas.''

''Hai Akashin ~ … je peu prendre ce qu'il reste de leur part ?''

''Vas y…''

''Ittadakimasu~''

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plut. Pour ce premier chapitre il n'y a pas vraiment de romance comme vous avez pu le constater. (Pour l'instant u.u)

Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me demander ^o^.

Laissez des reviews avec votre avis c'est important pour moi . (les critiques sont les bienvenue, mais n'abusez pas onegai T^T)

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe , j'ai eu la flemme de tous relire (5900 mots et des poussières x.x).

L'OVA de leur Teiko day va bientôt sortir *0* j'espère pouvoir m'en inspirer.

Bonne journée/soirée. Et merci d'avoir lu **.


End file.
